


I Hate Love Stories

by AndraLondon09



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: ., Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Enemies to Lovers (potential), F/M, Feelings Realization, Humor, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndraLondon09/pseuds/AndraLondon09
Summary: Saying that you hated love stories was an underestimate. Like you weren't the Grinch of love or anything, you just figured out that love wasn't for you- until you meet him. Ah yes- the typical bad boy "Eren Yaeger". The spitting image of what a Bad Boy means. Perfect for some character inspiration. If your editor's wanted Romance, they were getting Romance.Even if it means smut.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I Hate Love Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao like this is 80-90% ranting but I hope you enjoy this story that I whipped up. Hope you like it. Let me know if it's good or not because I'm thinking if whether I should add a part 2 or not. what do you think?

The average pretty little good girl always gets those A’s but never the D. 

  
  


Most of the time, she is described as a short, petite, round breasted, natural hair- blue eyed, girl with a seemingly perfect little life. Sometimes, if you wanna go ham, her parents are dead. Or maybe just one. (yeah). 

Her mental health is also pretty health. 

Lmao, can’t relate. 

Apart from her academic success, lack of hair struggles, and mental health; there is always a bad boy in the story. 

The typical (American) Bad Boy consists of piercings, tattoos, an almost all black wardrobe, and a “nobody understands me mom” typa’ vibe going on. 

Alright Harry Styles, I see you.

The two characters usually meet at a party. They don’t know each other, but they kiss on a spin the bottle or 7 minutes in heaven game. Two total strangers exchange saliva in the middle of a party where everyone else is also kissing. 

Way to spread Mono. 

Note: kiss as many strangers as you can if you want to contract it. 

Another way that these two meet is through an unexpected encounter, or when y/n is being a dumbass and takes the alley late at night where she encounters a middle aged, sexually frustrated, misogynistic, borderline bald man. 

That’s where the bad boy steps in, kicks his ass, and saves the day. 

Way to go bro. 

_ So original.  _

I mean, how many times have you started a story where y/n wakes up and puts her hair into a messy bun?

Like some of us have dandruff to worry about here. 

Or how many times has a writer written “their tongues battled for dominance’’? 

Too many to even begin with. 

Towards the end of the story, the Bad Boy goes soft for the Good Girl and ‘changes’ his ways all of a sudden. Like as if this man could fix his crack addiction just to get close to some virgin kitty. I swear, horny college boys will do anything and everything to tap that. 

Anything that requires minimal effort, that is. 

  
  


That’s the College life unfortunately. Also, if you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m trying to get my books published but as of now, every editor has rejected 7 of my written works that consist of: thrillers, suspense, and science fiction. They all said if I ever wanted to make it in the market, then I should write some Romance. 

  
  


Alright, then tell me why Stephen King is one of the biggest writers of all time then? 

Btw this is just an estimated guess, I’ve only read like two of his books and I’m not entirely familiar with his books so please don’t come @ me. 

  
  


Anyways. 

So here I was, at a College Party that no one invited me to because I have no friends. I actually snuck in here after hearing that there’d be a big party in celebration of the Titan’s winning. 

That’s the name of our University’s Football team. Reiner Braun being one of the Quarter Backs. 

And here I was. 

A depressed, ‘B’ average student, and Fangirl who obsesses over 2D men and makes up random scenarios in her mind while listening to music; at a party, alone. 

Sounds kinda sad when you say it out loud, but not really when you’ve got food around. I managed to find a cereal box of rice krispies. 

I swear, it’s like my depression fades away whenever I hear those ‘crackle pops’ when you add milk in them. Amazing. 

Minding my own business, I take myself out to the front porch- sitting on the floorboard dangling my legs. There aren’t many people upfront as there were in the back.That's when I notice that minutes later, a tall dark haired male with a manbun (who wore all black), runs outside before throwing up in a distant bush near me. 

That’s when a devilishly smile crawls on my lips. Perfect. 

Bad Boy, here I come. 


End file.
